A Sure Thing
by leighann415
Summary: A short continuation of "Mixed Doubles," after the scene in the bar. Enjoy! :)


**Author's Note:** I know this may be a bit short, but after watching "Mixed Doubles" today, this came to me. It's always such a melt-worthy scene at the end, and I couldn't help but wanting to expand it! Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Oh, I love you, Dr. Crane."

Did Niles hear those three words right? He had to stop himself from hyperventilating. "I love you too, Daphne."

Here they were, at Granville's, sharing in a sorrow drowning over the situation with Rodney and Adelle. He couldn't believe he finally said the words he's longed to hear from the angel sitting next to him. A comfortable silence passed between them, when Niles decided to speak.

"You know, Daphne, when I saw Rodney with Adelle at Nervosa, the only thing I thought about was how he betrayed you. I wasn't thinking how my relationship with Adelle was over before it even started."

Daphne had a puzzled expression on her face. "Really? Why, Dr. Crane, that's a lovely thing to say."

Even with the alcohol in him, Niles didn't miss that she still called him "Dr. Crane."

"Daphne, do you believe in fate?"

But before Daphne could answer, the door opened, and in walked Rodney and Adelle.

"What are they doing here?" Daphne glared at the door.

"Daphne, if you want to leave, we can."

"Why should we have to leave? We can be anywhere we darn well please!"

Just then, Rodney and Adelle came over to Niles and Daphne. Rodney offered Daphne his hand, but Daphne was slow in taking it.

"I hope there's no hard feelings, Daphne." He looked lovingly at Adelle. "I hope you find someone who brings joy into your life as Adelle has brought mine."

Daphne looked at Dr. Crane. Maybe she _had_ found somebody, but she just didn't realize it. "Thank you, Rodney. I think I have."

"Well, that's wonderful! I wish you all the best, and I'm sorry for what happened. It was nice getting to meet you."

Before Rodney and Adelle left to go find a table of their own, he winked at Niles. Of course, it went unnoticed by Daphne.

"What was that about? Oh, I wish I never let Roz talk me into coming here in the first place!"

"But you did. And I think we owe Roz a great deal for bringing us together."

"Dr. Crane, I'm not ready for another relationship just yet. I'm still reeling over Joe, and Rodney just dumped me. You think I'm going to go out with the next man who I come across?"

Niles looked at Daphne. She was right, of course, but he'd been waiting 3 long years to make his move. And Frasier wasn't here to stop him. He decided she should know what was in his heart.

"You're right, Daphne. But I must tell you something. When I heard that you met Rodney, my heart felt like it was torn in two. You remember when I came over the first day Rodney called? Well, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out with me. You see, I've been in l-love with you for 3 years, ever since I met you. You're an angel. And I so wanted to be the one to comfort you when you broke up with Joe, but Frasier stopped me. He's never gotten how much I love you."

Daphne nearly wanted to fall off her stool. "Is that true?"

Niles looked straight into Daphne's soul. "Yes, with all my heart, Daphne. I love you." He slowly leaned in and kissed her, not even caring about the other people in the bar watching them.

When they broke apart, Niles stood, and offered his hand, much like Rodney had just done. "Come on, let's leave this place."

Daphne couldn't help but smile, and take his hand. She gasped when it felt so right in hers. She couldn't believe she was doing this. Dr. Crane was the last person she'd thought she'd fall in love with. But the feelings were there, she realized.

They exited the bar, hand in hand. "Niles, I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid! I can't believe I didn't notice it before."

"You're not stupid, Daphne. I think Frasier and Dad will be happy to see us. Not to mention Roz! Let's go home."

Daphne sighed. She had truly found something wonderful. And it didn't even take Roz's "Sure Thing" bar to do it. She couldn't wait to thank Roz later.

**The End**


End file.
